Hall Pass
by school-hetic
Summary: Letty and Dom are at the races and she is sick of him flirting with all the skanks. She decides to have a little fun. Prompt given to me by MelBelle94.


I don't know what he sees in those bimbos. They are only after sex just like a female dog in heat. We get to the racing scene and they surround him like he does not have me. He does not understand why I get mad that he allows them to do what they do. I growl and hiss as the do so. They don't stay for long; that is if they have some sort of pride regarding their face.

As we pull in I noticed a new guy standing next to a car that is not his. I know that is not because it is the same junkier that Hector keeps bring to the races. I have a feeling that he is trying to sale it; I just don't know who in their right mind would buy that crap.

Now the guy on the other hand was hot. Just because I am with a man does not mean that I have to only look at him. Dom on the other hand would not mind going off and enjoying another then me. His favorite line is that he 'appreciates any model'. I have to say that it got me the first time he used it on me but it got old when I heard him use it on a different female.

I watch as he turned around and looked at us. It is not surprising that he would stop what he was doing to watch. We happen to be the biggest thing. His glowing blue eyes hit me like a tidal wave. I shook it off. It was not like I would do anything with him. I smile. It is great to know that I am still wanted.

I get out and watch as the skanks came and wrapped around Dom. He looked happy with the attention that he was getting from the ladies.

I snort and make them run off. It is like this was how it went every time. He even told me to cut it out. I don't get it. If he wants them then he does not need me. I could not help but wonder if he is really wants me. He does not touch me and I don't want him to, if he thinks of the other skanks when he is with me.

I felt eyes on me and turned and saw the new guy is right there watching me. He had this smirk on his face that told me that he knows what it is that I am thinking about. I turned away and watched as the first race went. I did not have any idea who it was that was racing but I knew that none of them could hold a light to Dom.

"So are you just here to watch or you going to race too?" Says a smooth voice behind me. I turn and there he is. I wonder if black was really his hair color but it does bring out his ocean eyes. I laugh.

"I don't race. There is no point. None of these fools can even touch me." I hear a light laugh come from him.

"I would not mind trying to get a touch from you." The smooth voice came from the man again. It did things to me that made me want to do what he wanted from me. I wanted to tell him to shove off but that is not going to happen anytime soon. "I am not saying that you are cheap and all that but it seems like you need a man to make you feel like a female once again. I am more than willing to do that for you."

He stepped closer to me. I shake my head and he nodded. He gave me a smile that was full of white teeth. I hitched in breath. How can this one guy that I have never met before do this to me?

"Well it was worth a try." He turned around and started to walk away from me. I turn to look at the man that I claim as mine to find that he was surrounded by his many fan girls to even notice that I was just hit on. I looked back at the man with black hair. He was not like my Dom; he was skinny, tall and did not smell like Corona. I thought about what he said to me and how it made me feel.

I took off after that man and pushed him in to the nearest alley way and he gave me this smile.

"I wondered if you were going to come after me. This time it is you who went after and not me." He leaned down and gave me a kiss that shocked my whole world. I pressed back and tried to get even with him but I could not. He had me in the most submissive spot that I have never been, even when I was with Dom.

He pushed me to the wall and pulled me up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he growled. He moved from the kiss that we were in the middle of and I found that I could not take enough air into my lungs.

I could not be able to describe what he was doing to my neck. All I could do is move my head so that he could get to it easier. He took all that I can give and took even more.

He had his hands up my shirt and moved his hands on my breasts like he had been doing this all his life. He used the tips of his fingers to touch softly around my nipples but before I could even tell him to get on with it he attached himself to my mouth.

He started to run one of his hands down my back and grip my ass as he did what he was doing. I wanted more but I could not stop the pace that he was running at this point.

I ran my hands in his hair and bought his head back and I looked at him.

"Mo-"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" I turn to look at one really pissed off Dominic. He looked like he was going to kill. If I did not do something fast he was going to do just that.

"I am not doing anything that she did not want." Says the man that I am still griping on to. He looks at me. "It looks like I have been outnumbered and you don't want me anymore." He let me go.

As soon as my legs touch the ground, Dom was on him like I knew he would be. I watch as he right hooked the man's face. I watch as the man gave it right back to Dom. I watch as they gave it right and left.

I listened and I heard the cops coming. I could tell that we really needed to get out of there and fast. I grab a hold of him and tried to back him up so that he was not close enough to hit this man. I could tell that this man was not going to see out of one of his eyes and that Dom has a major bloody nose.

"Listen to me well, she is mine and you will not have her." He turns and holds me. A different spark flew though me. He claimed me and that is not going to end soon. When he like this I cannot do anything but want him.

I saw a flash of white teeth and I turn and watch the man get up and wave his hand.

"I am not after her but I was trying to show her what it felt like to be with a man that does not go off on other females." He shrugs and walks away. I watch as Vince comes over like he was waiting for Dom to go after that man. He looks at me with this look on his face. It was hurt and sadness that he had on his face.

I could not help but look away from his gaze. It hurt to that look on his face. It was not something that I wanted to see on a man like him, but part of me is jumping on the walls because he was able to look at me like that.

He waved the group from where we were and pulled me tight against him. I could not stop but squeeze next to him. He was just perfect; I don't know how I could even think about cheating on him. He just let me be for the moment.

"So you went and found a way for you to feel like you were a woman. Did you find it?" I nod my head and I breathe in the man that was the only one for me.

"I found it right here, in your arms." He snorts and I felt myself being pulled into the mess that is the racers. I watch everything around me and I knew that right here, next to Dom is right where I need to be.

He did nothing but hold me the entire night, just what I needed.

~~~~~~ two weeks later~~~~

I noticed a red truck that looked like one of Harry's out front. I walk in and saw a blond eating what smelt like a tuna sandwich. He gave this smile to Mia that look familiar to me. It sent sparks up my back.

He turned back to me and gave me a smaller one…Shit this is going to be interesting, I thought as his blue eyes shock me still.

Defiantly going to be crazy.

**A/N: I did this because I was given the prompt from the one and only MelBelle94. I am not all that great with het but I did try. I hope that it het something thing good. **


End file.
